SYOC
by Soozin Hevincarrr
Summary: I have an idea. I need more characters. It will close... Soon
1. The Form and DetailsIMPORTANT READ ALL

Hey peoples!

So long story short - I need characters. **NOT DEMIGODS**.

I don't hold anything against them - just with my story Nico and Bianca aren't accepted at camp Half-Blood and won't see that many demigods. They will go to camp at one stage, but few characters will be needed and they will play a very minor role. If you do wish to apply for one of the four or less demigod positions please write "The writing in quotation marks" like that. I would advise you don't submit unless you are a truly dedicated author who has done an hour of research to come up with the character.

**Heroes:**

I mainly need nymphs and other nature spirits, which should be given names either English, fron their time of birth, or relating to their realm (water, air, storm, fire, trees, etc.) These spirits do not get any siblings mentioned, and if you are unsure you can skip the thing about parents. Please don't put their fatal flaw as getting too far away from their element, river, tree, etc. that just goes without saying. Nature spirits will act as the freedom fighting side in the story.

**Bad Guys:**

The bad guys (that I will need a lot of) are an army of half-monsters and powerful beings created from clay that can only be killed in water (credit to Idonotget). The clay beings (they need a name... PM me with any suggestions) can skip on the fatal flaw as they are created to have to fatal flaw, but they are pretty much a dead man if they go in water. The half-monsters can be half-god half-monster or half-mortal half-monster, but more half-mortal ones would be appreciated. These half-monsters inhert some of their partents' powers and physical attributes, so a child of Polyphemus or another cyclops may only have one eye, yet be normal human height and pocess average human strength, or a child of an empousa may have one human leg and one donkey leg. But please don't make them inherit all the strengths and none of the weaknesses. Most semi-monsters turn into golden dust when defeated, not poked with Celestial Bronze, defeated, on the brink of death. If you are submitting either of these types of characters please write "Ka bleh translates to chicken pie" in your submission. Monsters who are purely monsters are also an availiable position, they just won't be amongst the main army's ranks and will be a character we see for a chapter and then leave.

I don't care what further chapters say, there is always room for more bad guys and nature spirits.

**Rules for All:**

No wannabe Nico girlfriends.

No Mary Sues or Gary Stus.

No secrets that have nothing to do with the story.

No Roman or other mythology that isn't Greek.

If your character has secrets it must be mentioned in history or personality.

Please put something in the requests section.

Include any powers inheritted from parents in physical abilities.

**FOR THE FEW DEMIGODS WHO WILL ONLY APPEAR TWICE IN THE STORY: **

No children of the Big Three.

Do not suggest bringing them into any form of friendly or love relationship with other characters.

No children of maiden goddesses.

Do not suggest making them a major.

Obey rules above.

* * *

><p><p>

The Form:

Name:

Age:

Parentage:

IMPORTANT Family Members:

Species:

Appearance:

Other Permanant Markings:

Physical Strengths:

Physical Weaknesses:

Social and Emotional Strengths:

Social and Emotional Weaknesses:

Fatal Flaw:

Fears:

Secrets:

Personality:

History:

Favourite Things:

Least Favourite Things:

Weapon/s:

Quote:

Can this character die in this story?

Can this character kill in this story?

Any Requests?

* * *

><p><p>

The Story's Plot:

Gaia is defeated, but there are heavy losses on the two camps' side. Nico finds himself the conquerer of Gaia and a hero, a lonely hero. All his friends managed to die in the war, but yet he prevailed. When Zeus begins to present the last remaining hereos with rewards the Fates barge in and grant Nico an offer. They tell him he can choose to remove any moment from his life. Nico accepts the reward and chooses to get rid of the moment his mother died. Time is reversed and Nico is stripped from his memories of the moments after his mother passed.

There is no Lotus Hotel.

There is no Percy Jackson prophecy child.

There is no twenty-first century (yet).

There is no place for children of Hades.

There is no broken oath in order for the prophecy child to exist.

There is no Bianca's death.

There is no Luke's betrayal.

This is in the 1940s.

This is what would've happened if Bianca was the child of the prophecy.

This is an amazing story I don't have a title for (suggestions will be much appreciated).

So get submitting! I'll post the results this coming Friday. (This is a replaced version of the first post.)


	2. Some Results & Desperate Plea

**Okay guys. The story is up, and may I say, has been up for a while. It's called Reversing Lives, but that doesn't mean that this is closed. There are still many minor roles avaliable for both the good and bad side. NO FURTHER DEMIGODS WILL EVER BE ACCEPTED! **

**A list for us to read: **

**Main Characters: **

Bianca di Angelo - (Demigod)

Nico di Angelo - (Demigod)

Sakirra last-name-isn't-important-right-now - (Demigod)

Detia Moesashi - (Pyroead)

Briar Aspen - (Dryad)

Samuel Areus - (Anemoi Theulia)

**Major Baddies: **

****Akiakous - (Terra Daemon)

Dilitria - (Demi-Monster)

Sophia Wynters - (Demigod)

Liam Kendal - (Satyr)

Aikaterine - (Monster)

Ebony Zarin - (Demi-Monster)

_**I WANT MORE TERRA DAEMONS AND DEMI-MONSTERS**_

_****_**Other Characters: **

James

Jyn

Anastasia

Adrianna

Amaya

_MORE ARE STILL WANTED_

__**Okay, so if you're bored and want to submit a character, check the previous chapter. Please. XD Danke schön! **


End file.
